russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by IBC Plus
This is a list of current and upcoming programs that are to be broadcast by IBC Plus, a broadcasting network in the Philippines owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Current original programming 'Newscast' *''Chinese News TV'' (2019) *''News Advisory'' (2018) *''Pulso'' (2018) 'Sports' * Community Basketball Association (CBA – Pilipinas)Bagong silang na CBA para sa lahat – Maceda|publisher=Abante|language=Tagalog|date=October 23, 2018|accessdate=October 23, 2018 (January 27, 2019) * Filipino Poker Tour (2018) *''Sabong TV: Ang #1 Sabong Show ng Bayan'' (2018) *''WNCAA'' (2018) **''WNCAA Highlights'' (2018) *''World Pool Masters'' (2018) *''Ultimate Diving'' (2018) 'Comedy' *''Front Act Show'' (2018) 'Variety' *''ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan'' (2019) *''Music Sessions'' (2018) 'Informative' *''CHB (Celebrity Home and Business)'' (2018) *''The Studios'' (2018) *''Tilaok TV'' (March 22, 2019) 'Infomercials' *''TV Shop Philippines'' (2018) 'Religious' *''Community Mass'' (2018) Current acquired programming 'Cooking' *''Wok with Yan'' (2019) 'Movie blocks' *''Action Theater Sunday'' (2018) *''Cine Prime'' (2018) *''Saturday Film Nights'' (2018) *''Tarzan Movie'' (2019) 'Movie in the Making' *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (2018) 'Nick Jr. on IBC Plus' *''Dora the Explorer'' (2018) *''Blue's Clues'' (2018) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2018) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2018) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2018) *''Wonder Pets'' (2018) 'Nickelodeon on IBC Plus' *''As Told by Ginger'' (2018) *''CatDog'' (2018) *''ChalkZone'' (2018) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2018) *''Invader Zim'' (2018) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2018) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2018) *''Rocket Power'' (2018) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2018) *''Rugrats'' (2018) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2018) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2018) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2018) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2018) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2018) 'Nickelodeon GAS on IBC Plus' *''Double Dare (2018)'' (2018) *''Figure It Out (2012)'' (2018) *''Global Guts'' (2018) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (2018) *''My Family's Got Guts'' (2018) 'Reality' *''Iron Chef'' (2018) *''Iron Chef America'' (2018) 'Sports' *''NBA on IBC Plus'' (2018, under Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''NBA Action'' (2018) *''WNBA on IBC'' (2018 from June to October; under Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) 'Telenovelas' *''Amar sin Límites'' (2018, produced by Televisa) *''Free to Love You'' (2018, produced by Televisa) *''La Rosa de Guadalupe'' (2018, produced by Televisa) 'U.S. TV series' 'Drama, fantasy, action, mystery and superhero' * Grey's Anatomy (2019) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2019) * Lethal Weapon (2019) * NCIS (2019) * Supernatural (season 13-present: 2019) 'Informative' * Ripley's Believe It or Not (2019 version) (2019: Bruce Campbell hosting era) Upcoming programs Former programming 'Sports' *''Chicken Talk'' (2018-2019) *''Philippines Football League'' (2018) 'Comedy' *''Rizza Gags'' (2018) 'Talk' *''Mula sa Edukador'' (February 17-May 5, 2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) 'Informative' *''Bogart Case Files'' (2018-2019) 'Nickelodeon on IBC Plus' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2018-2019) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not (2000 version: season 3-4)'' (2018-2019: Dean Cain hosting era) Holy Week specials *''Seven Last Words TV Special'' (produced by Make Mine Creative Productions, Good Friday 2011-ongoing) See also * IBC * IBC News Network * IBC Plus * List of Philippine television shows References Category:IBC Plus shows Category:Lists of television series by network